Rise of Dark Bliss
by Metron99
Summary: [AU, Based on Foxtrot136's "Bliss Utonium" Fanfiction] Following the death of her father, Bliss, the daughter of Buttercup saves/makes a new "friend", and grows up to become a Punisher of the Criminals and Corrupt. OCxOC [Metroverse/Foxtrotverse Crossover]


**The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken/Cartoon Network**

**"Bliss Utonium" Character copyright Foxtrot136**

**"Dark Bliss" Character copyright Foxtrot136 and MetroXLR99 (AKA "Metron99") **

* * *

Buttercup exhaled sharply as she sat in her seat.  
her eyes stung, bloodshot red from the constant tears.

it had been over a YEAR since the tragic death of her husband..  
a full year since Mojo Jojo went TOO FAR, and stole away what was most precious to her.

Mojo paid for his foolish mistake..with his LIFE.  
but, none of that quelled the pain she felt in her heart.

things would NEVER be the same, anymore..not with him gone.

as Buttercup continued to cry..she heard a voice.

"mommy?"

Buttercup lookedback and saw a small child that looked like her  
staring blankly from a doorway..her own eyes looking rather moist.

"Bliss?!" said Buttercup, surprised to see her daughter

"sh-shouldn't you be getting ready for school!?"

Bliss looked down.

"i..i already did, but-"

Bliss trailed off.  
her mind still focusing on that horrible day.

Bliss was there when her father was murdered..right before her eyes.  
and, despite her Aunt Bubbles best attempt at covering her eyes, the young child SAW ALL.

and, with her Perfect photogenic memory...she could NEVER unsee it.

Bliss shut her eyes, tears escaping them.  
Bliss had always tried to keep her emotions in control..but, she just couldn't do it, now."

the girl cried.  
prompting Buttercup to go into "mother mode."

"oh, Honey.."

Bliss cried harder as Buttercup embraced her.

she'd NEVER shown this kind of emotion, before (least of all to her "tough-as-nails" mother.)

but, they were both grieving.  
so, their sadness was justified.

"i..i miss him." choked Bliss

"i miss daddy!"

Buttercup held Bliss close, running her hand down her hair.

"i know..(voice breaking) i miss him, too."

Bliss gripped her mother's shirt.  
then, spoke of something that had been on her mind for awhile.

"m-mommy..is daddy in heaven?  
is he..still around, w-watching me?"

fresh tears formed and ran down Buttercup's cheeks.  
the former powerpuff girl then gulped hard..and, spoke.

"Yes..yes, he is.  
he's with your Aunt Dee Dee..watching over us."

Buttercup then parted, and looked right at Bliss.

"which is why..for the rest of our long lives.  
we must do all we can to make him proud..Proud of the two people he loved MOST in life."

Buttercup touched Bliss's chin.

"promise me you'll do that, honey..Promise Me.  
Promise that you'll live your life the way he would've wanted."

Bliss eyed her mother.  
it was CLEAR that she was concerned about something.

but, it didn't matter to her: she was GOING to keep such a promise..for her Father.

"i promise, mommy.." said Bliss, calmly

"i promise..i'll make daddy proud."

Buttercup smiled.  
then, kissed her only child on the forehead.

"good girl.  
but, you know..we were ALWAYS proud of you, to begin with."

Bliss smiled weakly.

"y-yeah..i know."

Buttercup then stood up tall.

"now, come on..you need to get to school."

**[Later, At School]**

Bliss sat "alone" at her school desk, feverishly doing her homework.

of course, this was pretty EASY to do for Bliss.  
due to her hightened intelligence, she probably belonged in College by now.

but, Ms. Keane (who was her adoptive grandmother)  
felt it best if she remained with kids her own age.

not that helped any, as Bliss was always a loner.

currently, Bliss's patience was being tested.  
as due to her hightened sense..she could "sense" the feelings of others.

she could hear some boys making pervertive cracks about Bliss's (now pregnant) grandmother.  
and, could smell the pheromones that indicated that they were "sexually active"

This only made Bliss angrier.  
knowing that some boys looked at her saintly grandmother as a "piece of meat."  
(she was half greatful that she couldn't Read Minds, or else she'd REALLY get mad.)

oddly enough..there was ONE BOY who wasn't behaving like them, at all.  
Bliss took a moment to eye this one boy: this one, lonely boy sitting in the corner.

Bliss had seen him around school..but, never socialized with him much.

His name was "Danny Martin"  
a very plain kid with dark (nearly black) brown hair and brown eyes to match.

he didn't talk much..on account that he had a stuttering problem.  
and, spent most of his time as school doodling on whatever blank paper he could find.

Shy, Quiet and Timid were good ways to describe him.

Bliss ALSO knew that Danny was a constant target for bullies.  
she even once heard that some kids pretended to want to play with him..  
only for the jerks to spit in his face, and call him all sorts of names.

Bliss hated that..she hated Rude People treating good people like dirt  
(something she may have inherited from her father..who DETESTED The Rude.)

Bliss then heard the jerky kids again with her "superior hearing"

(("_hey, Dustin..whadda ya' say that after school we have a little "fun" with that Danny Freak._")) said the lead Jerk, "James"

Dustin snickered to himself.

(("_sounds like fun..whatcha' have in mind_?"))

(("_that retard's ain't got nothing interesting to say._  
_and, i get tired of hearing his: " Du-Duuuhh-Du-Du" all the time._

_so..whadda ya' say we shut 'em up for good._"

Bliss widened her eyes at this.

(("_you don't mean that we_-"))

(("_I got Bonnie to get us a Sweeeet carving knive_.")) said James, interrupting Dustin

(("_Y..You're gonna cut our his TOUNGE_?!"))

(("_YEAH!, I Am: he won't be needing it, anymore_."))

(("gee..i don't know, James.  
stuffing him in a locker is one thing..but, THIS."))

(("_we'll fry it up, and make him EEEEat It_.")) said James, in a sing-song tone

(("_Okay..I'm Sold_."))

Bliss covered her mouth, shocked at what these kids were planning on doing.

(("_Good, then we gotta a DEAL_.")) said James

(("_Now, here's the plan: that kid alwas takes the SAME route home._  
_better yet: he ALWAYS walks alone._

_i figure we can ambush him there, do our deed and, nobody will ever know what happened_!"))

(("_coooool_.."))

(("_so, it's settled: we all meet afterschool at "3:05PM_."))

(("_Cool, i'll be there_."))

(("_Bring your Camera_."))

(("_gotcha_."))

Bliss stared blankly at her desk's top.  
she couldn't believe how Cruel and..just plan EVIL that her classmates were.

she looked over at Danny..who had a sweet looking smile on his face  
as he doodled in some notebook, "blissfully" unaware of the danger that befell him in a few hours.

Bliss then turned away and looked down.

Then..Bliss suddenly remembered her "promise"

(("_**promise me you'll do that, honey..Promise Me**_.")) said an echo of Buttercup's voice

(("_**Promise that you'll live your life the way he would've wanted**_."))

Bliss then gulped hard as another memory flashed in her mind.

(("_**NEVER be afraid to do The Right Thing**_.")) said the voice of Bliss's father

Bliss cletched her fist, gritting her teeth slightly.

she knew what she had to do.

**[Later, After School]**

The bell rang loudly as many kids rushed out of the school building.  
most headed for the schoolbus, while others were being picked up by their parents.

but, as usual..Danny was walking home from school.  
though, This Time..he was being followed.

Danny was only halfway home..when someone stepped out in front of him from an alley

"HEY, Theeeere...Danny Boy." said James

Danny gasped, startled.

"J-J-J-James!" stuttered Danny

James smirked, and approached Danny.

"And, where are YOU going in such a hurry?"

at that moment, Dustin and Bonnie walked up behind him.  
Feeling nervous, Danny tried to speak.

"H-H-Home.  
I-I'm G-Going H-Home."

James and his friends laughed out loud.  
It was obvious that they were mocking him.

"Oh, MAN!  
Can you BE-LIEVE how this loser talks!?" exclaimed James

Bonnie and Dustin continued to laugh cruely.  
Danny gulped hard, then looked at James.

"I-I-I'm S-Sssssorry.  
I C-C-Can't Hel-(SLAP!)"

James suddenly slaps Danny across the face..HARD.  
leaving a very noticable red mark on his cheek.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" snapped James, angrily

Danny held his stinging cheek, his eyes watery.

"I'm SICK and TIRED of hearing you talk!"

James then smirked evily.

"In fact..WE ALL ARE!, Aren't we, Guys?!"

Bonnie and Dustin nodded in agreement.  
Then, then all grabbed Danny suddenly, restraining him from behind.

"H-HEY!, Wa-WHAT!?"

James smiled evily as he approached.

"In fact..we hate your voice Sooooo Much.  
that, we're gonna do the whole world a favor: and, put an end to your infernal "St-St-STUTTER!"

James then drew out a Long, Sharp knive with themost frightening jagged "teeth" on the blade.

needless to say..Danny Panicked.

"**N-N-NOOOOOO!, D-DON'T!**"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!, and OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

"**NO!**, _**HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**_"

James snickered wickedly.

"Scream all you want..NOBODY can hear you."

Dustin restrained Danny on his own while Bonnie forced his mouth open.

James then edged forward, an evil smile on his face he was ready to grab Danny's tounge and hack it off.

But, suddenly..the knife glowed as it quickly heated up.

"YOW!" exclaimed James, dropping the knife

he looked at his hand..which had a noticable burn on it.  
he then looked at the knife, which was melting on the pavement.

"HEY!, That was my dad's favorite carving knife!" exclaimed Bonnie

a shadow suddenly cast over the group.  
everyone looked up..and, saw a Dark Haired, Green Eyed girl hovering in the air over them.

"is that..UTONIUM!?" exclaimed Dustin

Bliss had her arms crossed, and GLARED at the three.  
she then dropped down on the ground before the group.

with lightning fast speed, Bliss sprinted over and, PUNCHED James hard across the jaw.

the strength of her Power Punch was so great that it literally shattered his teeth, sending bloody pieces flying.

James fell to the ground, completely out cold.  
his bleeding mouth looking like a mess.

"**HOLY SH*****T!**" exclaimed Dustin, shocked

Bliss looked to Dustin and Bonnie (who still had Danny restrained.)

"release him." said Bliss, her tone dark

the two punks were frozen still, terrified.  
Bliss then charged her heat vision, her puples glowing BRIGHT RED.

"i said: RELEASE HIM!..NOW!"

in Panic, Dustin and Bonnie did shoved Danny away..onto the ground.  
This only seemed to anger Bliss further..whose eyes glowed bright green.

without warning, Bliss blasted Dustin with a powerful beam.  
which knocked him backward through the air, and flat on his back.

Bonnie looked back in shock and fright seeing that Dustin was laying motionless on the ground, his chest was looking burnt up and smoking.

she didn't know if he was Dead or not..but, didn't have time to dwell on that.  
as Bliss suddenly grabbed ahold of her by her neck, lifting her up and SQUEEZING her throat tightly.

"GAH!, ERK! (COUGH! COUGH!)"

Bliss glared at Bonnie, her eyes thin and emotionless.

"listen to me, you B*TCH..and, listen well." growled Bliss

"you are going to leave that poor boy (and, everyone else) alone.  
and, if you DARE to defy me..i'll rip you apart, (shouting) _**UNDERSTAAAAAAAND!?**_"

Bonnie quickly nodded.

"good."

Bliss tossed Bonnie into a wall, cracking it slightly.  
she then turned and looked down at Danny (who was still on the ground.)

feeling pity and sympathy, she walked over to him.  
Danny looked up..and, saw his savior bent down to him, offering her hand.

"are you okay?"

Danny stared for awhile..then, finally took her hand.

"i-i-i..g-guess s-ssssso." replied Danny, stuttering as usual

Bliss helped Danny onto his feet.  
the boy then looked around for a minute..then, looked back at Bliss.

"Th-Th-Thank Y-You."

Bliss smiled and warm smiled.

"no problem..it's what i'm here for."

there was a silence..then, Bliss spoke again.

"My name is Bliss, Bliss Utonium."

Danny looked at her.

"D-D-Daniel..D-Daniel M-Maaa-Martin.  
B-But, m-m-mom c-calls me D-D-Danny."

Bliss smiled.

"I like that name..it's a Nice name."

Danny looked down, frowning.

"S-S-Sssssorry t-that i c-can't t-t-talk, r-right.  
I-I c-can't h-help it..i-i'm s-ssssor-"

"It's okay." said Bliss, stopping him

"I understand what it feels like to be "different."

Danny looked at Bliss..then, smiled.

"th-thank y-you."

Bliss gently took Danny's hand.

"i..i know this is kinda forward.  
But, do you want to come over to My House?"

"o-okay."

Bliss imediatly picked Danny up, holding him "bridal style."  
she then shot upward and flew over the city at a steady speed.

needless to say..Danny was holding onto Bliss rather TIGHTLY.

a new friendship had just begun.

**[Townsville, Several Years Later]**

It was nightfall in the city of Townsville.  
and, soaring over the city's skyline..was a Predator.

Her name was BLISS UTONIUM..a name that invoked Fear and Terror.

since childhood, she'd had a distain for the Criminal and the Corrupt.  
a distain that grew into a Burning Hatred..which helped shape her future as an Adult.

Bliss was now the living Nightmare of all those who Broke or Bent the Law.  
striking like a bolt of lightning, and leaving naught but Death and Destruction in her wake.

Many called her a Villain, some a Hero.  
but, Bliss could care less of what they thought of her.

she had a job to do..and, one that she was Good At, too.  
and, she was doing far too much good to quit, now.

Bliss flew at lightspeed over the city.  
she finally landed on a rooftop, overlooking the street down below.

the woman then placed her finger on an earpiece.

"you there, danny?!"

(("**Yeah..i'm here, Bliss: what's up**?")) replied Danny, speaking perfectly

Bliss smiled upon hearing her friend's voice.

"Well..you were right.  
there is defiently a major deal going down, here."

(("**tell me what you see**."))

Bliss's puples glowed bright blue as she used her "super vision."

"I see at least EIGHT cars..they look pretty expensive.  
several men and woman, dressed pretty fancy..each with their own Good Squad."

(("**Sounds like a meeting for major bad guys.**  
**possably Pimps, Escorts, Hitmen and Drug Dealers**."))

Bliss sniffed for a moment.

"Well..your right about the last part, at least.  
i defiently smell the scent of illegal substances down there."

(("**Okay..i'm contacting the Police, NOW**."))

"I can't wait for them, Danny: i have to move..NOW."

Danny sighed on the other line.

(("**O-KAY, if you insist on causing a ruckus.**  
**then, could you at LEAST leave the major crooks alive to be arrested**?"))

Bliss smirked.

"i can't make you any promises, _HONEY_." said Bliss, mockingly

(("**DARN IT, BLISS!, I'm SERIOUS!**  
**You've been getting a Bad Rep lately, I am TRY-ING to get you in good with The Law**!"))

Bliss exhaled sharply.

"FINE..i'll just knock off the thugs, then."

Bliss could hear Danny groaning.

(("**better than nothing, i suppose**."))

Bliss flew upward and high into the sky.  
she then dove down towards her prey, moving at an incredible speed.

she then impacted the ground so hard..she left a crater and, sent the vehicles and the criminals flying in the air.

"WHAT THE FR**KING HELL!?" exclaimed a Pimp

once the dust settled..everyone saw Bliss who was casually dusting off her sleeve.

"awfully late night.." began Bliss, smirking

"Don't you all have a Curfew?"

the group's reaction was..predictable.

"SMOKE THIS B*TCH!"

the Crime Bosses and their Bodyguards all fired their high powered weapons at Bliss.

but, Bliss just feigned a yawn as the bullets bounced right off her.

"oh, dear.." began Bliss

"i wonder how long it'll take for you idiots to realise that i am BULLET PROOF?!"

"STAND ASIDE!" shouted one of the Pimps..who carried a rocket launcher

"I'll send this b*tch to HELL!"

Bliss smirked as she eyed him.

"i think you got that BACKWARDS, bub." said Bliss

the Pimp aimed his bazooka and fired.  
the missle rocketed towards Bliss..who caught it in her hand.

the group stared wide eyed, shocked.

Bliss then smirked.

"HERE..i think this belongs to you."

Bliss threw the missle HARD at her opponents.  
it detonated on impact, creating a thunderous explosion.

after a few minutes, Bliss approached the blast site.  
a few of them were dead (obviously from the shock)  
while most were simply knocked unconscience.

Bliss brushed her hands together, smiling.

"Well..Danny's oughta be pleased.  
I beat them all, and left enough for the cops to-"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Bliss was suddenly grabbed by one of the Pimps who aggressivly pressed a knife against her throat.

"NOBODY CROSSES ME!, NOBODY!"

the pimp jerked the blade, as if slitting a throat.  
but, the blade mearly snapped against Bliss's skin.

Bliss wasn't amused.

"idiot.."

Bliss jabbed the pimp HARD in the gut..knocking him back.  
she then stood over him, glaring darkly at him.

the pimp crawling backwards, terrified.

"N-N-NO!, S-STAY BACK!"

Bliss continued to walk towards him.

"I..I GIVE UP!"

"so do i." said Bliss

Bliss then picked up a black car and, lifted it over her head.

the pimp was now in a panic.

"NO!, NO!..DON'T!"

Bliss glared at him.

"sorry, danny." said Bliss, quietly

Bliss lifted the vehicle up high, and-

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

with a loud crash..Bliss smashed the car against the pimp, ending him.  
as a puddle of crimsom red blood began to form..Bliss smiled.

"one down..millions left to go." said Bliss, darkly

Bliss then pressed against her earpiece.

"D-Danny..it's me." began Bliss, her voice shakey

"look, i'm..i'm sorry.  
but, i killed one of the crime bosses..h-he left me no choice."

(("**BZZZZZZ**!"))

Bliss widened her eyes.

"Danny?!"

(("**BZZ-BZZZZZZZ**!"))

Bliss tapped her earpiece.

"DANNY!, Are you there!?"

(("**BZZZZZZZZZ**!"))

Bliss widened her eyes: Something was terribly Wrong.

Bliss immediatly shot up into the air and, flew at lightspeed back to "home base."

in no time at all..she reached a metallic van parked near her apartment.  
but, to her shock and horror..the van had a gaping hope of shredded metal at the end.

"oh, no..no-no-no-no-no!"

Bliss zipped over to the gaping hole.  
she looked inside, and saw Danny's workplace an absolute MESS.

equipment was damaged or destroyed papers were shredded and the monitors were cracked.

luckily, though..there was no Blood.  
so, Danny hadn't been Hurt or Killed.

Bliss immediatly closed her eyes and sniffed trying to use her enhanced sense of smell to get a trail.

there was the usual scent of Danny (which she had burned in her memory)  
but, there was ANOTHER scent..one she had not sensed ever.

it smelled like..cat hair and motor oil.

Bliss followed the trial inside the demolished van until she found something that didn't belong: a mini-tape recorder.

Bliss opened her eyes and took the device.  
taped onto it's lid was "PLAY ME, NOW."

Bliss did just that..and, listen to the recording.

(("heh-heh-heh, Ha! Ha! Ha! HAAAA!")) began a sinister, female voice

(("hey there, Utonium..we gotcha' BOYFRIEND!  
You ever wanna see him again?, meet us at the LATE Mojo Jojo's Volcano Base..NOW."))

the recording ended..and, Bliss CRUSHED the device to pieces in her hand.  
her eyes glowing bright green, she gritted her teeth and growled.

"danny..."

[Later]

With a CRASH, Bliss shot through the cealing of the aged and abandoned observatory.

landing on the floor with a THUD she glared out, her eyes glowing.

"Alright, COME ON OUT!  
and, if you've hurt my friend, SO HELP ME, I'LL-"

"You'll WHAT?!" said a voice

Bliss looked towards a shadowed area: Danny soon came into view.  
Danny had a blank expression on his face..and, a metallic taloned hand over his chest.

Bliss grew angry.

"(shouting) SHOW YOURSELF!"

a mechanical leg with a taloned foor stepped up.  
Bliss now half expected some ROBOT to appeared..surpirsingly, that wasn't the case.

once the mystery person came into the light Bliss saw it was some kinda of "Cyborg Mutant."

it looked like a woman..whose body (torso, actually)  
was covered in ginger red fur (some of which looked like long hair on her head.

she had cat ears, rather than human ones.  
full gold eyes with feline "slit" puples.  
and, when she grinned..Bliss could see sharp fanged teeth.

oddly, though..this creature's shoulders and hips were metallic.  
and, had robotic arms, hands, legs and feet connected to them.

she wore what looked like a black military uniform.

to Bliss, she looked like a reject character from "Thundercats."

"That's FAR Enough.." said the Cyber-Cat, placing a razor-like talon at Danny's neck

Bliss growled angrily.

"let him go..OR, I'LL-!"

"YES, Scarlett..Do release the good man." said another female voice

Bliss looked, and saw somebody else approaching.

THIS was a woman with red skin and frizzy dark red hair.  
her eyes were "normal", apart from being Red as a Rose and, she wore black long pants, shoes and a short sleeved top.

"Ye-YEAH, But-!"

"Scarlett, Mr. Martin isn't a Threat, NOR an Asset.  
and, we need not anger our guest any further, so, PLEASE..Release Him."

Scarlett scowled at the "Red Woman"  
she finally exhaled,letting Danny go.

Bliss looked to the other woman (who was OBVIOUSLY the True Host.)

"What's going on, here?" asked Bliss, suspicious

the woman chuckled.

"oh, yes, of course..how rude of me."

the woman clears her throat, and spoke.

"My name..is HELIX.  
THAT "charming" creature over there is Scarlett.."

Scarlett crossed her mechanical arms, casting an evil glare.

"SHE works for me..More or Less." continued Helix

Bliss eyed Helix as she aproached her.

"I am terribly sorry about kidnapping your Friend.  
Buuuut, it seemed like the Only Way i could get your attention."

Bliss crossed her arms, scowling.

"Next Time, try E-MAIL.  
Now..What do you want?"

Helix grinned a sly smile.

"I have a business proposition for you..  
One that i feel you may be interested in."

Bliss crossed her arms, continuing to scowl at Helix.

"I seriously doubt that."

Helix raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

"oh?..how does: "Bring ORDER to CHAOS" sound to you?"

THIS got Bliss's attention (Just as Helix predicted)  
Bliss then smirked, looking right at Helix.

"Okay..I'm Listening."

Helix smiled a toothy grin, chuckling in her throat.

Everything was going according to plan..HER PLANS.

* * *

**Author Note: Dark Bliss Fanfiction for "Foxtrot136" to go with my Dark Bliss drawing..**

**This oneshot details the beginnings of Dark Bliss.**  
**the Alternate Version of Foxtrot's Bliss Utonium character.**

**i obviously based quite a bit of this on a similair oneshot that he wrote.**  
**but, like all Alternate Timeline stories..i changed certain things.**

**i also included a New Character: Danny Martin**  
**whose name, and tendency to stutter his based off of myself**  
**(in fact, the named the bullies off of actual people that i know/knew.)**

**I based "Dark Bliss" off of The Punisher.**  
**so, Danny kinda serves as Bliss's sidekick similair to Frank Castle's sidekick "microchip"**

**I left Bliss and Danny's relationship open to either be just simple Friendship..or, a Romance**  
**(i didn't go into much detail, since "Bliss" technchly IS Foxtrot's character.**  
**and, i don't know how he's feel about the idea of Bliss having a love interest.)**

**Anyway, this oneshot (while set in the Foxtrotverse)**  
**is ALSO part of my personal "Metroverse"**

**as at the end, i show Helix and Scarlett (my OC's) recruiting Dark Bliss.**

**I imply that negotiations went well.**


End file.
